La vérité est comme le soleil
by Idylle76
Summary: Et si Rogue ne pouvait pas enlever de points aux Gryffondors pendant une journée ? Et s'il devait donner des cours d'occlumencie à Hermione Granger ? A B ...
1. Chapter 1

Comme avant tous ses cours avec le professeur Rogue Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer. Pas d'anxiété, oh non, bien pire … d'impatience !

Il en était ainsi depuis la troisième année, où Rogue s'était mis entre elle et ses amis pour les protéger du professeur Lupin. Où il 'avait attrapée pour ne pas qu'elle suive Harry. Et où elle avait senti son odeur, parfum où se mêlait l'odeur de la forêt et des parchemins.

Et à chaque cours il la rabaissait, l'humiliait … Pourtant, voir son visage pendant quelques secondes apaisait une soif innomable. Elle se gifla mentalement : elle s'en voulait d'avoir des pensées si déplacées envers son professeur;

-Mione, on a une surprise pour toi ! s'exclama Harry en la tirant de ses pensées.

-Devines ce que Dumbledore a ordonné ?

-Aucune idée.

-Le professeur Rogue ne pourra pas enlever de points à Gryffondor, ni les mettre en retenue de toute la journée. Parce que c'est ton anniversaire !

-Oh, les garçons ! s'écria Hermione les yeux brillants. Ce cours va être génial !

-Il va être épique tu veux dire ! répliqua Ron.

C'est à ce moment que la chauve-souris fit son apparition. Vous savez, cheveux gras, capes virevoltantes autour de lui, air sombre.

-Entrez. déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-A mon avis, il ne sait encore rien. Chuchota Dean.

-On va lui montrer alors ! Gloussa Lavande.

Ils s'assirent tous à leur place et le professeur commença son cours.

Tout à coup, Drago Malefoy se leva de sa chaise et de la musique emplit la classe. Et Drago Malefoy entonna « Don't you want me ».

-Don't … Don't you want me ? You know I can't believe it …

-Mr Malefoy, que faites-vous ?

Mais Malefoy ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha d'Hermione. Les Gryffondors riaient à gorge déployée tandis que les Serpentards restaient médusés. Drago se mit à se déhancher d'une manière très sexy et Hermione éclata de rire. Harry sortit l'appareil photo qu'il avait emprunté à Colin et prit une superbe photo de Drago Malefoy, se trémoussant devant Hermione Granger, hilare.

Puis la musique s'arrêta et Malefoy reprit ses esprits.

-Bien Malefoy, maintenant que vous avez fini de vous ridiculiser, retournez à votre place.

Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves gryffondors :

-50 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

À son grand étonnement, Hermione éclata de rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire Miss Granger ?

Hermione hésita à lui répondre, mais après tout, pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se le permettre …

-Vous auriez du voir votre tête : « 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor » le singea-t-elle. C'était très drôle.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. Mais que prenait-il à la Miss-je-sais-tout ?

-Miss Granger, vous aurez une retenue.

-Mais bien sûr ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

-Ça vous fait plaisir ?

-Une retenue avec vous ? Cela va être totalement jouissif !

Drago Malefoy ricana et Pansy et quelques filles de Serpentard gloussèrent.

-Ça vous fait rire ?! s'énerva Rogue. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

Des « oh » surpris parcoururent la classe. Ron s'écria :

-Il faut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche ! En ce 19 septembre 1996, Severus Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, bourreau de tous les Gryffondors, a enlevé des points à sa propre maison !

-Fermez-la Weasley !

Quand la cloche sonna, Rogue observa, quelque peu perplexe ses élèves sortir, un air narquois sur le visage.

Toute la matinée les élèves de Gryffondors ricanèrent quand Rogue leur enleva des points.

Quand le professeur passa devant les sabliers pour aller manger il remarqua que celui des Gryffondors était étonnamment haut.

-20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Le sablier ne bougea pas.

Rogue se précipita dans le Grande Salle et se rua sur le directeur qui mangeait tranquillement son déjeuner.

-Albus, le sablier des Gryffondors est bloqué !

Dumbledore fit tinter son verre et tout le monde releva la tête :

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant : aujourd'hui le professeur Rogue ne pourra pas enlever de points à Gryffondor, ni les mettre en retenue.

Des cris de joie parcoururent la table des Gryffondors.

-Ceci en l'honneur d'Hermione Granger, l'une des élèves les plus brillants que cette école ait jamais connu, qui fête ses 17 ans. Bonne entrée dans le monde adulte et puisses-tu accomplir de grandes choses !

Il leva son verre, comme tous les professeurs (excepté Rogue, qui bouillait intérieurement) ainsi que tous les élèves de toutes les maisons (excepté les Serpentards qui affichaient une mine dégoûtée et/ou indifférente).

-Hermione, Rogue te transperce du regard. Tu devrais te maintenir à une distance respectable de lui pendant au moins un moins. plaisanta Seamus.

Hermione se retourna, surprise. Elle croisa le regard furieux de son professeur et lui envoya un sourire éblouissant en réponse.

Rogue resta sous le choc. « Quelle insolente ! Elle est vraiment … Argh ! Je ne trouve même plus mes mots ! Tellement agaçante, tellement je-sais-tout ... »

u-u-u-u-u

Rogue faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs quand il entendit des voix. Il se cacha derrière une tapisserie pour écouter :

-Hermione, tu quittes si tôt une fête en ton honneur ?

Potter.

-J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais Harry.

La Miss-je-sais-tout.

-C'était une bonne journée non ? Avec Rogue impuissant.

-C'était super ! sourit Hermione.

« Tu m'étonnes » pensa Rogue.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Dis Harry … Pourquoi Rogue me déteste autant à ton avis ?

-Je vois 3 raisons : 1 tu es ma meilleure amie et il me déteste. 2 tu es une gryffondor et il hait tous les gryffondors. 3 tu es intelligente, un vrai génie, et je pense que tu es son égale.

-Oh Harry … murmura Hermione, émue.

-C'est la vérité. Parfois …

-Oui ?

-Parfois tu me fais penser à ma mère … à ce qu'on m'en dit en tout cas.

Rogue eut un coup au cœur.

-Terriblement intelligente, travailleuse, respectueuse de l'ordre, jolie …

« Il a tort. Lily n'était pas seulement tout ça » pensa Rogue.

-Harry, c'est une beau compliment, mais je doute d'arriver un jour à la cheville de ta mère. Et si je ne te savais pas si amoureux de Ginny …

-Comment tu sais ça ?!

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry. Tu es tellement transparent pour moi !

-Je me fais l'effet d'un parfait idiot …

-Ce que tu es répliqua Hermione en lui souriant.

-Dis, tu m'accordes une danse ?

-Ici ? En plein milieu du couloir et sans musique ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie, la musique circule entre nos deux corps susurra Harry, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

Elle alla se blottir dans les bras d'Harry et ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, tournoyant lentement.

Cette scène rappela à Rogue une autre scène, beaucoup plus ancienne ce n'était plus Harry et Hermione qu'il voyait danser, c'était James et Lily.

Rogue secoua la tête et attendit qu'il parte pour sortir. Cette scène l'avait plus bouleversé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il retourna à ses appartements, le cœur gonflé de nostalgie.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à Eileen1976, Frog38 et Ste7851 pour leurs reviews ; et à Alicia et Hippogriffe75 pour leur soutien !

-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar.

Depuis leur expédition au Ministère du mois de juin, elle faisait des cauchemars où la plupart du temps elle revoyait Sirius tomber à travers le voile ... et où Harry se faisait tuer.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir, elle mit ses chaussures et une robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama et sortit pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Se balader dans les couloirs était devenu une très mauvaise habiturde en cas d'insomnie ...

-Salut Granger !

Hermione hurla de frayeur tandis que Drago Malefoy sortait de l'obscurité.

-Par Merlin Malefoy, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque !

-Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure ?

-La question c'est qu'est-ce que TU fais ici ?

-Je vais à la bibliothèque. lui répondit nonchalamment Malefoy en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas trébuchant ... et une bouteille à la main.

-Oh non, tu ne vas nulle part, espèce d'ivrogne !

-J'suis pas saoûl Granger ... Juste un peu gai !

Sans l'écouter, elle passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher et il s'écroula sur elle.

-Tu vas m'emmener chez le vieux Rogue ? Tu penses qu'il va faire quoi ? M'enlever des points ?

-Non, il va aller te coucher et aussi essuyer ton vomi !

Tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction des cachots, Drago continuait de parler :

-Tu sais, j'l'aime bien Rogue. C'est mon parrain, il est assez proche de ma mère mais pas de mon père, lui il est trop con pour ça ...

-Génial Malefoy ... marmonna Hermione en lui faisant descendre les marches.

Essayez de faire descendre les escaliers de Poudlard à quelqu'un de saoûl dans une semi-obscurité.

Malefoy tomba, entraînant Hermione dans son sillage ; sa baguette lui échappa des mains et alla rouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Quand Drago essaya de se relever, sa main glissa vers les seins d'Hermione.

-Waouh Granger, t'es bonne !

-La ferme Malefoy, essaies plutôt de te relever !

-J'ai une meilleure idée : Hé Severus ! Hurla-t-il. J'suis coincé avec Granger dans le couloir, viens voir !

Hermione essaya de se relever mais Drago l'écrasait complètement. Elle pria pour que Rogue n'ait rien entendu mais elle vit une porte s'ouvrir et Rogue en sortir vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon de pyjama, pieds nus.

"Si j'étais pas allongée sous Drago Malefoy à trois heures du matin dans un couloir froid et sombre, je crois que je pourrais apprécier la vue ..." pensa Hermione.

-Drago ... Miss Granger ..., grinça Rogue. Que faites-vous ici par une heure si avancée ?

-Vous pourriez peut-être le relever professeur. Déglutit Hermione qui commençait à respirer difficilement.

Rogue obtempéra aidant Drago à se relever tandis qu'Hermione s'époussetait.

-Hé parrain, j'allais à la bibliothèque et j'suis tombé sur Granger qui m'a ramené ...

Il baissa le ton mais pas assez pour qu'Hermione n'entende pas :

-Et j'ai touché ses seins, j'te jure qu'elle est bonne !

-Malefoy, redis ça encore une fois et saoûl ou pas je t'en colle une ! Le menaça Hermione.

-Granger, que faisiez-vous dans un couloir à trois heures du matin ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton doucereux.

-J'allais à la bibliothèque professeur.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'y aller.

-Pas plus que Malefoy professeur.

-Oui mais moi Granger, je suis en missions confidentielle pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Bien sûr, moi aussi Malefoy. Je suis chargée d'éliminer Dumbledore. On est pas trop de deux à travailler la-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Ironisa Hermione.

Puis elle croisa le regard de son professeur où brillait une lueur de panique. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ait découvert quelque chose ?

-Waouh Severus, elle est trop intelligente ! Bégaya Drago. Si elle était pas une Sang-de-Bourbe ...

-Pas de ça chez moi ! Siffla Rogue.

-Ne vous en faites pas professeur, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Elle s'approcha de Malefoy et lui sourit :

-Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, et fière de l'être Malefoy. Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne nuit.

-Attends, comment je peux te remercier ?

-Ne plus te voir va suffir à mon bonheur.

-Tu veux un p'tit câlin ?

-Drago ... marmonna Rogue.

-Oh oui, j'en rêverais Malefoy, mais la je suis un peu pressée.

-Allons Granger, fais pas ta timide ! Susurra Drago en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il lui sourit d'un air enjôleur :

-J't'aime bien tu sais.

-C'est ça Malefoy ...

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion il voulut la retourner vers lui pour l'embrasser et sa main glissa sur les fesses de la jeune fille.

-Granger, t'es vraiment bo...

Il se prit une claque magistrale et Severus le rattrapa au vol. Il l'assit dans un fauteuil et se précipita hors de ses appartements pour rattraper Hermione.

-Granger, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dans un couloir à cette heure et je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de vous en aller !

-Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez toujours pas me retirer de points ni me mettre en retenue, alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? Si vous m'emmenez chez le directeur, je lui dirais que Malefoy aussi était dans le couloir ...

Rogue respira longuement pour se calmer. Cette satanée Je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ...

-Soyez plus prudente à l'avenir. Déclara-t-il brusquement.

-Que pourrait-il m'arriver professeur ? Me faire attaquer par des livres ? Tomber sur votre filleul saoûl ?

-Il se cache dans ce château des choses bien plus dangereuses que Malefoy gai Miss Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à MissJackson, Eileen1976, Loutre, Beatrice, Missindo, Frog38 et Ste7851 pour leurs reviews (encourageantes et enthousiastes pour la plupart.)

-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Pardon ?! s'exclama Rogue.

-Vous avez bien entendu Severus. Miss Granger ici présente va entrer dans l'Ordre et de ce fait j'aimerais que vous lui donniez des cours.

-Des cours ?! Mais des cours de quoi ?!

-D'occlumencie Severus. sourit le directeur, amusé de l'énervement de Rogue.

-Je ne veux pas divulguer d'informations par inadvertance en ayant un esprit trop peu protégé ; je serais une faiblesse pour l'Ordre. expliqua Hermione.

-Êtes-vous totalement naïve ou inconsciente pour vous lancer dans une aussi dangereuse entreprise ? grinça Rogue.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Albus, faites lui entendre raison ! Et puis avons-nous besoin d'une Miss-je-sais-tout dans les pattes ? À quoi va-t-elle nous servir ?

-Je ne suis pas naïve. Avec Harry et Ron, nous avons traversé des épreuves qu'aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'avaient traversées à notre âge.

-Cette guerre va gâcher votre vie !

-La guerre ne peut être évitée.

-Vous allez vous faire tuer ! hurla Rogue.

-Je sais dans quoi je m'engage et à quoi je m'expose en combattant Voldemort.

-Ne prononcez pas ce nom ! siffla Rogue en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même professeur. répliqua Hermione, qui avait gardé son calme pendant que Rogue s'énervait.

-Hermione nous sera précieuse Severus. C'est une brillante jeune fille qui a, comme elle l'a souligné, déja pris part aux combats. De plus elle a passé l'été dernier enfermé dans le QG de l'Ordre et a assisté à nos réunions via les oreilles à rallonges de Fred et Georges Weasley. Je pense qu'elle est prête. Son entrée officielle se fera le 20 octobre.

-Un mois ?! s'étrangla Rogue.

-Allons Severus, j'ai pleine confiance en vous deux.

Il quittèrent tous deux le bureau directorial sans un mot.

-Demain soir 19h30 dans mon bureau Granger.

-Bien professeur.

-u-u-u-u-u-u

-19h31. Vous êtes en retard Granger.

-Oui professeur.

Même si elle était arrivée à l'heure il aurait trouvé un reproche à lui faire.

-Nous allons voir si vous êtes plus douée que votre ami Potter. Je vais d'abord essayer d'entrer dans votre esprit et vous allez devoir me repousser. À trois. Un ... Deux ... Trois ... Legilimens

"-Au moins, aucun Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, dit une Hermione plus jeune à un petit blond. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis.

-Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! éructa Malefoy.

Flint essaya de protéger Malefoy de Fred et Georges qui voulaient sauter sur lui.

-Comment oses-tu ?! hurla Angelina Johnson

Ron, furieux, sortit sa baguette et lança :

-Cette fois-ci, tu vas le pa..."

Rogue se retrouva à nouveau face à Hermione qui tremblait.

-Bien Granger, vous avez opposé une résistance en peu de temps ! Vous êtes déja plus douée que Potter ...

-Simple question : est-ce que seuls les souvenirs désagréables vont revenir ?

-Les souvenirs qui vous ont marqué ... Comme celui que nous venons de voir.

-La première fois où Malefoy m'a traitée de Sang ...

-Ne prononcez pas ce mot !

-Né-Moldu si vous préférez.

-Recommençons. déclara Rogue en levant à nouveau sa baguette.

-u-u-u-u-u-u

Plus de 3 semaines étaient passées et les cours d'occlumencie avaient fait faire d'énormes progrès à Hermione, à tel point que ce soir-là, quand Hermione entra dans le bureau de son professeur de potions, il lui annonça :

-Je crois que nous arrivons au termes de ces cours. La dernière fois, vous avez réussi à me repousser complètement en 2 secondes. Un ... Deux ... Trois ... Legilimens !

Hermione n'était pas préparée et eu du mal à réagir vite, si bien que Rogue vit un bout d'un souvenir :

"-C'est ma faute Ron. Si j'avais réussi à convaincre Harry de ne pas aller au Ministère, Sirius ne serait pas mort !

-Allons Hermione, c'est stupide, tu n'es responsable de rien !"

Hermione foudroya Rogue du regard, qui la regardait quelque peu perplexe :

-Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que c'est de votre faute si Black est mort j'espère ?

-Si j'avais convaincu Harry ...

-Vous n'y seriez pas parvenue, Potter est borné, impulsif, stupide ... Allons Hermione, si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est bien lui !

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'appeler son élève, la Miss-je-sais-tout qui plus est, par son prénom.

-En réalité, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a tué Black, Miss Granger.

-Je sais. J'étais là. répondit un peu sèchement Hermione.

Après de nouveaux essais tous concluants, Rogue proposa à Hermione d'essayer la legilimencie.

-Vous voulez dire ... Pénétrer VOS souvenirs ?

-Vous n'y parviendrez pas. Je suis un très bon occlumens, vous ne verrez ri...

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment baissé sa garde quand il reçut l'attaque d'Hermione de plein fouet. Il mit moins d'une seconde pour fermer son esprit mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher Hermione de deviner la présence dans ses pensées de ...

-Lily Evans !

-Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela ! grinça Rogue en jetant un regard noir à son élève.

-Pourquoi le visage de Lily Evans flotte-t-il dans vos pensées ? marmonna Hermione, comme si elle réfléchissait à voix haute. Harry m'avait pourtant dit que ...

-Que vous a dit Potter ? Rugit Rogue.

-Il m'a raconté le souvenir qu'il avait vu ... Votre souvenir.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit que ...

-Ce qui est étrange c'est que vous ne supportez pas que l'on prononce_ ce_ mot devant vous ... Pourtant vous l'avez vous même déja dit professeur.

Rogue pâlit puis déclara d'une voix glaciale :

-Sortez.

Hermione se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise ; elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle se souvint de quelque chose : entre collègues, ils allaient pouvoir s'appeler par leur prénoms.

-Nous nous verrons à la réunion de l'Ordre ... _Severus_.

En refermant la porte, elle se maudit intérieurement de cette audace qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit pour oser une telle chose ? Dans le même temps, elle estima qu'ainsi Rogue ferait la différence entre l'élève qu'il avait en cours de potions et Hermione le nouveau membre de l'Ordre.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour toutes les reviews et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire ! Bonne lecture ;)

U-u-u-u-u-u-

-Comme tous les ans, nous célébrons un an de plus dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Cette année nous avons perdu un membre : Sirius Black. Une minute de silence pour ce héros de guerre parti trop tôt.

Rogue regarda Hermione. Elle était près de Remus Lupin, la tête relevée. Remus quand à lui, baissait la tête et ne paraissait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

-Nous accueillons aussi une nouvelle recrue : Hermione Granger !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements et Hermione rougit. Dumbledore descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses invités.

-Content de te revoir Hermione. se contenta de dire Lupin en lui donnant une accolade amicale.

-Euh moi aussi professeur Lu... Remus. répondit Hermione en accueillant son accolade avec timidité.

Ils commencèrent à discuter de banalités puis dérivèrent vers des sujets plus intéressants, comme la libération des elfes de maison.

Pendant ce temps Rogue se dirigea vers le buffet où il trouva Tonks en train de ruminer.

-Vous avez perdu des couleurs Tonks ! ricana Rogue.

-Oh, salut Severus. se contenta de répondre Tonks en fixant d'un œil noire un coin de la salle. Ces deux-là … marmonna-t-elle.

-Qui donc ?

-Remus et Hermione. Regardes-les, si complices, à rire ensemble …

-On dirait qu'il y a de la jalousie dans l'air.

-Je me demande si … Non, son esprit est impénétrable !

-Je lui ai moi-même appris l'occlumencie Tonks.

-Ah tiens, on dirait que Remus a de la concurrence … ricana Tonks en voyant Fred Weasley marcher vers la jeune fille.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, charmante demoiselle ?

-Il n'y a pas de musique Fred.

-Et alors ?

Hermione se laissa entraîner par Fred qui engagea vite la conversation tout en effectuant une danse pur cru Weasley :

-Alors comme ça, la petite Granger est devenue adulte ... Ça grandit trop vite ! fit-il en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

-Je ne vois pas encore où est la blague.

-Ne sois pas méchante Hermione ! Maintenant que tu ne peux plus m'enlever de points tu es beaucoup moins agaçante !

-Merci du compliment !

Pendant ce temps, Remus discutait avec Mr Weasley quand il se fit aborder par Rogue.

-Alors Lupin, comme ça on courtise une jeune fille ?

-Bonjour Severus. Euh … De qui parles-tu ?

-Cette chère Tonks pense qu'entre toi et Granger il y a autre chose qu'une relation totalement amicale.

-Quoi ?... Ça ne la regarde pas de toute façon !

-Alors ?

-Hermione s'est souciée de moi quand Sirius est mort. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour s'enquérir de mon état moral !

-Elle et sa manie de tout prendre sur ses épaules. grinça Rogue. Tu sais qu'elle pense que c'est en partie de sa faute si Black est mort ?

-Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé …

-Elle pense que si elle avait réussi à convaincre Potter il ne serait pas allé « sauver » son cher parrain et Black ne serait donc pas mort … Je lui ai bien dit que Potter était comme son père : borné, têtu …

-En fait, il a plutôt hérité ces traits de caractère de sa mère. répliqua doucement Remus.

Hermione les rejoignit en souriant.

-Hermione ! Nous parlions justement de toi !

-J'expliquais à Lupin que je vous avais donné des cours d'occlumencie et de légilimencie.

-Intéressant ! Depuis combien de temps ?

-Hum j'ai commencé il y a tout juste un mois mais je ne suis pas vraiment …

-Miss Granger a réussi à maîtriser cet art en un temps record, ce qui m'a moi même étonné …

-Oh euh je m'étais déjà un peu entraînée … Vous saviez quand vous disiez à Harry de fermer son esprit, et bien j'essayais de faire pareil mais je ne savais pas si ça donnait grand chose …

-Vous ne supportez pas de ne pas contrôler ne serait-ce qu'une matière n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Rogue.

Tonks arriva à ce moment :

-Ah, Remus, viens par la il faut absolument que je te parle !

Le pauvre Lupin fut entraîné dans la foule amassée non loin de l'endroit où Severus, Hermione et lui-même discutaient.

-Tonks ne m'a même pas dit bonjour !

-Vous ne voyez pas pourquoi j'imagine.

-Non professeur, je ne vois aucune raison !

-Je croyais que maintenant que nous étions « collègues » nous devions nous appeler par nos prénoms ?

Hermione rougit en pensant à ce qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la semaine et Severus jubila de pouvoir torturer encore une fois son élève.

-Très bien … Alors _Severus_, qu'elle est la raison ?

-Tonks est venue me faire une crise de jalousie à propos de vous et Lupin.

-Moi et Remus ?!

-Elle vous trouve trop proches pour deux simples amis.

-Mais c'est absurde ! s'énerva Hermione.

-Oui, il a 20 ans de plus que vous et c'est un loup-garou …

-Je me fiche qu'il soit un loup-garou ! L'amour n'a pas de limites. Et je vous ferai remarquer qu'il a votre âge !

-Une relation élève-professeur serait contre les mœurs.

-Ce n'est plus mon professeur depuis 3 ans.

-Il est bien trop vieux !

-Oh, Severus ! rit Hermione. Il n'y a pas d'amour impossible, seulement des amants lâches. déclara-t-elle avant de retourner vers Remus, laissant derrière elle un Rogue quelque peu perplexe et étonné.

U-u-u-u-u-u

Recherchant un endroit calme pour disparaître de cette satané réunion, Rogue entra au hasard dans une salle :

-Ah, Severus ! Il nous manquait un joueur, viens t'assoir ! s'écria Tonks en le tirant par le bras jusqu'au centre de la pièce où Hermione, Fred, Georges et Remus étaient déjà assis. Lupin lui adressa un regard désespéré qui ne présageait rien de bon …

-Vous allez avoir l'immense honneur de tester une nouveauté de la boutique : le jeu de la bouteille version sorcier !

Hermione regarda Rogue et Remus d'un air paniqué.

-Si la bouteille devient rouge, continua Fred, c'est qu'il faut embrasser la personne désignée par la bouteille. Si elle est verte, il faut lui poser une question.

-Un mélange astucieux du jeu de la bouteille et d'Action ou vérité. sourit Tonks.

-Je m'en vais ! grogna Rogue.

Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes.

-Un sortilège nous maintient à l'intérieur d'un cercle indétectable à l'oeil nu et magiquement tracé au préalable Severus. Croyez-bien que j'ai tenté de m'en aller une bonne dizaine de fois … marmonna Hermione.

-Oh, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est trop coincée pour jouer à ce jeu ? Il est vrai qu'il ne suffit pas de débiter un livre !

-Ne t'en prends pas à Hermione ! s'écria Remus en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur.

-Honneur aux dames … et à la plus jeune ! sourit Georges en passant la bouteille à Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Weasley ! tonna Rogue. Je suis son professeur ! Vous croyez que je vais l'embrasser ?!

-Je ne crois rien, je SAIS qu'un sortilège va vous obliger à le faire.

-Granger, visez-bien ! grinça Rogue furieux.

Hermione, tremblante, fit tourner la bouteille qui s'arrêta … sur Remus. Heureusement elle était toujours verte.

-Remus, avec qui Lily Evans était-elle amie à Poudlard ?

Rogue s'étrangla. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de poser cette question ?!

-Des filles de son dortoir mais son meilleur ami de la première à la cinquième année était quelqu'un d'assez euh... singulier.

-Merci Remus. répondit Hermione en lançant une oeillade discrète à Rogue qui était blême.

Les tours se poursuivirent sans que la couleur ne passe au rouge. Severus fit tourner la bouteille (toujours verte) et tomba sur Hermione. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres :

-Alors Granger, quel était le prénom agrémenté de petits cœurs que vous griffonniez dans vos marges en troisième année ?

Hermione pâlit puis devint très rouge avant de marmonner, très gênée :

-Remus Lupin …

Remus la regarda avec surprise et elle sembla se ratatiner un peu plus.

-Oh, notre petite Hermione fantasmait sur son prof, quelle coquine ! plaisanta Georges.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça … marmonna Hermione.

Tonks était toute blanche et Rogue ricanait.

La bouteille passa à Remus qui la fit tourner elle devint rouge et désigna Hermione.

-Ouh, ça va être chaud ! ricana Fred.

-Fred, libères nous du sortilège !

-Pas question, ça va être très amusant !

-Vous ne pouvez pas … fermer les yeux ? implora Hermione.

Tous s'exécutèrent, Fred et Georges en gloussant, Rogue en ricanant et Tonks en blêmissant.

Hermione et Remus s'embrassèrent longtemps (les jumeaux avaient rajouté un sort qui faisait durer le baiser au moins 20 secondes – plus drôle). Le baiser était doux, tendre … Agréable. Mais rien de passionné. Quand il prit fin, Hermione ne ressentit pas de picotements, ni de papillons dans le ventre.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que Severus avait ouvert les yeux, depuis un moment il semblait.

Il les avait ouverts au bout de 10 secondes pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient pour que ça dure aussi longtemps. Et il les avait vus détendus, tendres. Un baiser qu'il aurait pu échanger avec Lily. Qu'il aurait voulu échanger avec Lily.

Peut-être était-ce la comparaison avec Lily – ou peut-être pas – mais quelque chose, une émotion très fugitive passa en lui. Pendant quelques secondes il ressentit un serrement de cœur et une voix dans sa tête fulminait « il l'embrasse … Va les séparer ... »

Mais l'émotion passa, remplacée par de l'agacement. À trop côtoyer des cornichons il allait finir par ressentir quelque chose.

-Bon, c'est fini oui ?! s'écria Tonks.

U-u-u-u-u-u-

-Alors, vous amusez-vous Hermione ?

-Beaucoup professeur.

-Appelez-moi Albus. sourit Dumbledore.

-Beaucoup Albus.

-Oh oui, se donner en spectacle, jouer au jeu de la bouteille, voilà qui est très amusant ! ricana Rogue.

-Vous y avez joué aussi !

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Moi non plus !

-Vous aviez pourtant l'air d'apprécier le baiser de Lupin !

-Allons Severus, ne sois pas jaloux ! déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

-MOI ?! Jaloux ?!

-J'ai à vous confier une mission Hermione. Ou plutôt à vous intégrer dans celle de Severus.

Miss Granger est venue me voir en pleine nuit, la nuit entre le 19 et le 20 septembre, pour me dire que Drago Malefoy était un mangemort et que Voldemort lui avait donné pour mission de m'assassiner. Alors je lui ai proposé d'entrer dans l'Ordre et je lui ai tout raconté. Que toi, Severus, tu es un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre et que ta mission est de surveiller et d'aider Drago.

-Vous me demandez de surveiller Malefoy pro... Albus ?

-C'est exactement ce que je vous demande Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et vraiment désolée pour le gros retard de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Entrez. déclara la voix glaciale de Rogue.

Il vit Hermione entrer en coup de vent, les yeux brillants et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Severus, j'ai trouvé !

-Ravi de l'apprendre …

-Vous avez toujours votre réserve de potions personnelle ?

-Oui …

-Je vais en avoir besoin ! Ainsi que de la liste des Serpentardes de 4ème, 5ème et 7ème année dont les familles ne sont pas sous la coupe de Voldemort.

Il prit le temps d'ordonner ses copies puis se leva et fit face à sa collègue.

-Quelle est votre _brillante_ idée Granger ?

-Je ne peux pas aider Drago ou obtenir des informations de lui sous ma présente apparence. Mais avec du Polynectar …

Un léger sourire sembla flotter quelques secondes sur le visage de Severus.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

« Où est-elle encore passée ? » ronchonna Rogue intérieurement en se dirigeant vers le parc. Il l'avait cherché partout : à la bibliothèque, dans la Grande Salle … Il avait même demandé à un première année d'aller voir si elle n'était pas dans sa salle commune ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la cherche toujours partout ?!

Il la vit assise sous un arbre, un livre posé sur ses genoux.

-Granger ! aboya-t-il.

Elle sursauta vivement et ferma son livre.

-Oh, c'est vous pro... Severus.

-Nous avions une réunion ensemble Granger.

-Excusez-moi Severus, quand je lis je perds toute notion du temps …

-Vous avalez encore un traité pour nous éblouir en cours … ricana Rogue.

-Je lis du Émile Zola.

-Du quoi ?

-Un auteur moldu du XIXème siècle. Je passe en parallèle des ASPIC des examens moldus.

-...

-Il ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que je n'envisageai peut-être pas mon avenir dans le monde magique ?

Severus sembla abasourdi pendant quelques instants et il laissa échapper :

-Mais vous êtes tellement douée !

Il se morigéna d'avoir laissé échapper une telle information. Elle allait devenir impossible !

-Merci Severus, répondit simplement Hermione, plus touchée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Mais rien n'est sûr. Par les temps qui courent il est dangereux de faire des projets d'avenir qui sait, dans 2 ans je serai peut-être morte …

-Ce n'est pas à ça que Potter doit servir ? ironisa Rogue. Il va tous nous sauver non ?

-J'espère. Tant de vies ont été sacrifiées …

Sa phrase resta en suspens, tendue dans l'air.

-Comment avez-vous avancé avec Malefoy ?

-Il ne me fait pas encore confiance mais je n'en suis pas loin. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je crois qu'il m'aime bien … Je l'ai un peu aidé dans ses recherches dernièrement et, étrangement, cela pourrait s'apparenter à de la mécanique magique … Cela vous dit quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout. C'est une piste mince.

-Je trouverai. déclara Hermione avec détermination.

U-u-u-u-u-u

Le professeur Rogue faisait sa ronde habituelle dans le château quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se cacha derrière une statue et éteignit sa baguette.

-Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir Astoria ?

-Je ne sais pas. répondit la jeune fille. Je ne reste pas à Poudlard pour les vacances.

-Bon, je continuerai sans toi alors … Mais pas un mot de tout ça à ta sœur ou à qui que ce soit !

-Bien sûr que non Drago ! le rassura Astoria.

Drago se pencha rapidement vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Elle s'écarta, surprise il se contenta d'un sourire enjôleur et partit sans rien ajouter.

Rogue s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette pour réprimander la fille quand elle commença à _changer_ devant ses yeux : elle prit quelques centimètres et ses cheveux blonds et soyeux se transformèrent en la tignasse broussailleuse d'Hermione Granger. Cette dernière était médusée et caressait ses lèvres distraitement. Puis elle sembla se réveiller et se laissa aller contre le mur, glissant à terre.

-Si seulement il savait ce qu'il vient de faire ! ricana Hermione à voix basse. Lui qui me bassine sur Granger-cette-sale-Sang-de-Bourbe … Il me considère comme un être sans sentiments, une espèce de chose répugnante à éliminer. Mais lui, qu'a-t-il fait à part naître ?! Il se croit supérieur à moi alors qu'il n'a jamais rien mérité de ce qu'il a eu. Il doit tout à son Mangemort de père ! Et fifils à papa Mangemort est trop lâche pour ne pas choisir ce qu'il veut faire lui-même ! AH JE LE HAIS! hurla Hermione en se couvrant la tête dans ses mains.

Elle s'assura que personne ne venait et soupira de soulagement quand elle crut que personne ne l'avait entendue. Doucement, elle commença à sangloter le long du mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle redressa sa tête, sécha ses larmes et se releva.

-Malefoy, si seulement tu savais … répéta-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Elle ne vit pas Severus sortir de derrière la statue, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage.

« Peut-être que nous lui en demandons trop … Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas prête à faire autant de sacrifices pour l'Ordre … Et puis nous ne pourrons pas continuer ainsi éternellement, quelqu'un va s'apercevoir qu'il y a deux Astoria qui se promènent en même temps dans Poudlard ...»

U-u-u-u-u-u

Rogue était à la stupide soirée de Slughorn. Il observait Hermione du coin de l'oeil, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à cet idiot de McLaggen. Rogue soupira fortement en voyant le vieux professeur s'approcher de lui, un sourire jovial plaqué sur le visage.

-Il y a tellement de gens intéressants ici mon cher Severus ! Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas discuter avec l'un d'eux ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de rencontre, merci Horace.

-Tu devrais songer à te marier mon garçon ! Ce serait une bonne chose !

-Pardon ?!

-Il te faudrait une femme chaleureuse, agréable, intelligente mais aussi cultivée et vive d'esprit …

-Je suis très bien seul. répliqua sèchement Rogue qui se dirigea vers le buffet pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Slughorn.

-Vous fuyez le professeur Slughorn ? demanda Hermione.

-Il s'improvise marieur. grinça Rogue.

-Il s'est mis en tête de vous marier ? rit la jeune femme.

-Avec une horrible Gryffondor en plus !

-Oui il aime bien mélanger les maisons …

-Que va-t-il penser en nous voyant parler ? grommela Rogue.

-Il va penser que vous écoutez son conseil. rit Hermione.

Rogue la trouva de très bonne humeur … Plus joyeuse que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait surprise après un de ses rendez-vous avec Malefoy.

-Et bien Severus, nous nous reverrons demain chez les Weasley.

-Pardon ?!

-Oh, Albus ne vous a pas dit qu'il vous avait affecté à notre sécurité ? Vous allez passer Noël avec nous au Terrier, il y aura aussi Remus et Tonks. Bonne fin de soirée ! s'exclama Hermione joyeusement en se dirigeant vers Harry, laissant Rogue passablement énervé.


	6. Chapter 6

Voila enfin le chapitre 6, les choses sérieuses reprennent puisque je vais à nouveau publier un chapitre toutes les semaines ! Merci pour les ajouts en alerte et les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

On arrive à un tournant de l'histoire, ce qui n'est pas plus mal puisque nous sommes déja à la moitié de la fanfic ! Les vacances au Terrier seront en deux parties au fait. Bonne lecture !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Hermione ! Sors le nez de ce bouquin ! s'exclama Ron, irrité.

-Ronald, laisses-moi tranquille.

-Ron, laissez-la lire en paix. dit Remus au même moment.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce les dévisageaient. Ils étaient assis sur le même canapé, lisaient tous deux, échangeaient parfois des commentaires.

Rogue était dans un coin, dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre ; il guettait un signe de leurs ennemis. Il était la pour ça, après tout, tout comme Tonks mais la jalousie transparaissait tellement des traits de la jeune femme que Rogue s'attendait à ce qu'à tout moment elle se jette sur Hermione l'assomme puis kidnappe Lupin.

Qu'ils étaient mignons ces deux-là ... Ils étaient aussi sensés surveiller la maison mais ils avaient l'air ... occupés.

Rogue s'évertuait à se dire qu'ils étaient bien assez de deux pour surveiller cette foutue barraque ... (Oui mais voyez-vous, la jalousie ... Après tout, c'était SA collègue, ils avaient une mission en commun.) D'ailleurs ils devaient en parler ... Oui en parler maintenant !

-Miss Granger, venez avec moi ! s'exclama Rogue en l'emmenant dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi Severus ?

-Vous roucoulez avec Lupin, vous oubliez de penser à notre mission ! J'en parlerai à Dum ... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Granger ?!

-Vous êtes réellement en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

-Ne dites pas de sottises.

-Par Merlin, vous êtes jaloux de Remus !

-Puisque je vous dis que non.

-Je vous rappelle que mon coeur appartient à Drago Malefoy. ironisa Hermione.

Rogue esquissa un léger sourire. Hermione chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et le tendit à Rogue :

-Il m'a écrit ...

Il déplia la lettre et lu les quelques lignes qu'elle contenait :

Chère Astoria,

Poudlard n'est pas très intéressant sans toi mais j'ai recommencé mes recherches solitaires . Je ne trouve pas grand chose et ta bonne humeur me manque un peu ; depuis deux mois, tu m'as vraiment aidé et un Malefoy paie toujours ses dettes alors sois sûre que je te revaudrais l'aide que tu m'apportes. Cette idée des pièces de monnaie pour se donner rendez-vous ... Granger en sera folle si un jour elle apprend que sa brillante idée aura précipité la chute de son cher directeur.

Drago

-Il vous fait confiance. déclara Rogue en lui redonnant le papier.

-Je pense aussi. sourit Hermione.

Elle redevint grave et déclara :

-Quelqu'un vous a vu avec Drago la nuit dernière ...

Rogue se pétrifia.

-Qui ?

-Harry.

Rogue se détendit un peu.

-Vous êtes donc au courant pour le Serment Inviolable ?

-Oui, Harry a tout entendu. Il en a déja parlé à Ron et il compte en parler à Remus et Mr Weasley ...

-Êtes-vous allée cancaner sur votre mission ?...

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Étrange que Potter se doute de quelque chose alors ...

-Votre conversation était plus qu'équivoque ... Et Harry a toujours eu un flair incroyable ... Dans une certaine mesure.

-Il pense que je suis un véritable Mangemort et que j'aide Drago pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'il pense.

-Mais vous ne pensez pas comme lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en effet. sourit Hermione.

Et elle le planta la, ce qui énerva passablement le maître des potions qui se demandait quand elle avait prit cette désagréable habitude.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

-Tu ne dors pas Severus ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ne reste plus que cette chambre qu'il devait partager avec LUPIN ?!

-Comment veux-tu que je dorme quand il y a une bande de Trolls endiablés au dessus de ma tête ?!

-Ils sont jeunes. Et ils vivent des temps difficiles eux aussi. Comment se passe ta mission avec Hermione ?

-Bien. ricana Rogue. Elle fait du gringue à Malefoy en échange d'informations.

-Sérieusement ?

-Suis-je en train de détruire l'image que tu as de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

-Elle a un petit côté serpentard très amusant tu ne trouves pas ?

-Pas vraiment ... J'espère qu'elle ne se reposera pas sur ses ... atouts pour toutes ses missions.

-Serais-tu jaloux Severus ?

-La ferme Lupin.

Lupin ne savait rien du tout ... Il ne savait pas pour Lily, sinon comment aurait-il pu émettre une hypothèse aussi absurde ? Parce que c'était évidemment faux, il n'avait jamais été jaloux de la relation entre Granger et Drago ... Oui, c'était décidemment stupide de penser une telle chose. Fort de cette conviction, il s'endormit tandisque Lupin réfléchissait : il avait dit ça sans rélfléchir ... Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé juste et que Severus soit attiré par la jeune Gryffondor ?

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

Rogue se leva de bonne heure : on était le 24 décembre et il voulait profiter de la quiétude du petit matin avant que tous ces satanés Weasley soient levés et que Mrs Weasley panique en pensant qu'elle n'avait encore rien préparé pour le réveillon.

Quand il sortit sur le perron, il trouva un étrange spectacle : Hermione, les cheveux non coiffés et en pyjama, les genoux répliés sous elle, assise sur la dernière marche du perron. Elle contemplait les dernières étoiles qui disparaissaient dans le ciel, les yeux étrangement humides.

Malgré lui, Rogue s'assit à ses côtés et posa la question qui le taraudait :

-Que faites-vous ici à cette heure ?

-Je devais envoyer leurs cadeaux par hibou à mes parents. Je les ai envoyés cette nuit, au cas où la maison serait surveillée.

Elle déglutit. Rogue, voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui confier des choses personnelles, garda le silence.

-C'est ma faute si mes parents sont en danger ... à cause de ce que je suis ... Je sais ce que je dois faire pour les mettre en sûreté ...

Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

-Mais c'est tellement dur ...

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Rogue garda silence quelques secondes.

-Vous allez leur effacer la mémoire.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Hermione ...

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-C'est la bonne solution. En réalité, c'est la seule solution si vous voulez qu'ils vivent.

Il la détailla et vit dans ses yeux le poids d'un tel fardeau sur ses jeunes épaules ; elle avait raison, elle avait traversé plus d'épreuves que la plupart de ses camarades.

Le soleil se levait et apportait des reflets roux aux cheveux d'Hermione et ses larmes paraissaient dorées.

Et Severus l'embrassa.

Un baiser doux, mouillé des larmes de la jeune femme, la main de Severus posé sur la chevelure chauffée par le soleil d'Hermione. Il se sentait en harmonie avec Hermione, avec le monde ... et avec lui même. Il ne s'était plus senti ainsi depuis ses années d'amitié avec Lily.

À cette pensée, il se recula prestement ; il regrettait déja son geste. Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?!

Voyant le visage de Severus se fermer, Hermione sût que l'instant de grâce était terminé et que ce baiser devait être oublié. Elle ressentit un pincement au coeur en sachant qu'il l'avait embrassé par pitié.

-Miss Granger ...

-Ne vous en faites pas Severus, je sais que ce baiser était une erreur pour vous, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

Elle se releva vivement en essuyant ses larmes et il se racla la gorge.

-Nous ne devons pas nous éloigner de notre objectif ...

-Oui, la mission avant tout ! asséna Hermione avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se précipiter dans la cuisine.

Rogue resta quelques secondes abasourdi puis il reprit son masque impénétrable et entra à son tour dans la maison. Comme il s'y attendait, Mrs Weasley était déja dans tous ses états. Merlin, que cette journée allait être longue ...


	7. Chapter 7

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici le chapitre de la semaine (je recommence à publier le lundi), j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Vu que je n'ai pas eu de reviews sur le dernier chapitre je pars du principe que ça doit continuer de vous plaire ^^ deuxième partie des vacances au Terrier, un passage qui n'existe pas dans le livre mais seulement dans le film et que j'aime beaucoup. Voila, à la semaine prochaine ;)

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

-Hermione n'est pas la ? demanda Remus pendant le petit déjeuner.

-Elle s'est enfermée dans notre chambre … Je crois qu'elle pleure … lui chuchota Ginny. Elle ne veut pas m'ouvrir … Peut-être que vous, vous arriveriez à lui parler !

-Je veux bien essayer.

À la fin du petit déjeuner Remus se dirigea vers la chambre que partageaient Ginny et Hermione et frappa doucement.

-Ginny, je t'ai dit que je voulais être seule !

-C'est moi, Remus !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Hermione tenta de sourire.

-Pardonnez moi d'avoir été aussi grossière …

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione.

Remus entra dans la chambre et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, en notant qu'Hermione avait les yeux légèrement rouges et qu'un pile de mouchoirs trônait sur la table de chevet.

-Je me suis inquiété, tu n'es pas descendue au petit déjeuner ...

-Oh, hum oui, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui …

-Est-ce que c'est la mission qui te pèse ?

-Non ! Non, pas du tout ?

-Et … avec Severus ?

-Tout va bien avec lui.

-Je sais qu'il peut être un peu dur parfois et …

-Remus, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien avec Severus. sourit Hermione. Je me fais juste du souci pour mes parents.

-Je comprends …

Remus se leva pour partir.

-Tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler ? Ou m'envoyer une lettre ?

-Je sais Remus, merci.

Lupin sortit de la chambre pour se trouver nez à nez avec Ginny.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? chuchota Ginny en se penchant vers lui.

-Elle dit qu'elle se fait du souci pour ses parents mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas que cela …

-Ah ! Vous aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle regarda vers la porte pour voir si Hermione l'avait entendu et chuchota à nouveau :

-Je pense qu'elle a un chagrin d'amour …

-Je n'en ai aucune idée …

-Alors je vais devoir chercher seule. sourit Ginny avec un air diabolique.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Hermione avait passé la journée à éviter Ginny qui avait l'air déterminée à lui poser des tas de questions sur son attitude et Severus avait passé la journée à l'éviter. Le réveillon n'était donc pas très joyeux pour Hermione Granger elle attendait impatiemment que la soirée se finisse pour aller dormir et effacer cette journée de sa mémoire, pour quelques heures tout du moins. Elle discutait avec Harry dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Soudain il se leva d'un bond et courut vers la porte, suivi de près par Hermione.

Elle entendit son prénom crié ainsi que celui d'Harry mais elle ne se retourna même pas, continuant de talonner son meilleur ami.

« Ne pas le perdre … Ne pas le perdre ... »

Elle se retrouva hors des hautes herbes, pataugeant dans l'eau crasseuse. Elle se plaça dos à Harry.

« Le protéger … Le protéger ... »

Elle attendait qu'on lui jette un sort quand Remus, Tonks et … Rogue arrivèrent Rogue se plaça instinctivement entre Hermione et Harry tandis que les deux autres protégeaient Harry. La fureur avait envahie les yeux de Severus et Hermione pensa qu'à cet instant il avait l'air terriblement dangereux. Il y eut quelques instants de flottement puis ils virent deux fumées noires s'élever non loin d'eux elles se dirigèrent vers le Terrier et le transpercèrent de part en part. Tous coururent vers la maison, émus de voir une demeure qui les avait accueillis tant de fois brûler sous leurs yeux.

Rogue tira Hermione sans ménagement loin des autres.

-Severus, ce n'est pas prudent de s'éloigner des autres après une attaque …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris ?! s'énerva Rogue.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Hermione, surprise du tutoiement.

-C'était stupide de poursuivre Potter seule !

-Je suis un membre de l'Ordre et mon devoir est de maintenir Harry en vie !

Le ton montait et l'habituel self control de Rogue avait été mis au placard.

-Non, ton devoir Hermione c'est de rester en vie ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seule fois à ta mission qui n'est pas de rattraper toutes les imbécillités que fait Potter ! Si tu es aussi indisciplinée, tu n'as rien à faire dans l'Ordre !

-Dumbledore me fait confiance mais pas toi Severus ! Je suis aussi capable qu'une autre de me défendre et d'être membre de l'Ordre !

-Je sais que tu es capable mais tu devrais être moins impulsive ! S'ils t'avaient capturée ?

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as enseigné l'occlumencie non ?

Severus et Hermione se foudroyèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis Rogue reprit son masque habituel tandis qu'Hermione se rendait compte qu'elle avait tutoyé son professeur pour la première fois … mais elle étai trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

-Est-ce que nous venons de nous disputer ?

-Nous ne nous sommes pas disputé Severus. Nous avons argumenté violemment.

-Oh très bien, et bien arrêtons d'argumenter violemment, Lupin vient vers nous.

Remus les rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

-Tout va bien ?

-Tout va parfaitement bien Lupin, merci de ta sollicitude. grinça Rogue avant de faire volte face.

-De loin vous sembliez vous disputer … avança Remus.

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé … Il trouve que je ne suis pas capable d'être membre de l'Ordre …

-Il ne le pense pas Hermione.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu Remus, il était vraiment en colère …

-C'est un peu comme une marque d'affection il ne se dispute jamais avec les gens qui n'en valent pas la peine.

Hermione hocha la tête, sceptique. Lupin et elle repartirent vers le Terrier pour aider les autres qui tentaient d'arrêter le feu.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Chapitre décisif pour nos deux protagonistes, leur histoire commence à vraiment avancer, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Granger, que faites-vous à tambouriner à ma porte ainsi ?!

-Vous avez changé le mot de passe sans m'en parler !

-Hum oui j'ai dû oublier de vous prévenir …

Hermione entra dans les appartements du professeur d'un pas furieux et Severus referma la porte avec un petit sourire.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite chère collègue ?

-Je n'avance plus à rien avec Drago depuis 2 mois et c'est votre faute !

-Ma faute ?

-Il a eu le temps de cogiter ce qui vous lui avez dit avant les vacances, sur le fait de vous laisser l'aider et maintenant il suspecte que je travaille pour vous !

-Il réfléchit trop. marmonna Rogue. Mais il croit toujours qu'Astoria est amoureuse de lui ?

-Il n'a aucun doute là-dessus. marmonna Hermione.

-Dans ce cas, vous n'avez aucuns problèmes … Si vous savez comment le prendre, ce dont je pense que …

-Par Merlin Severus, je sais parfaitement comment le prendre, mais …

Severus haussa un sourcil moqueur et commença à sourire, fier de voir Hermione rougir devant son sous-entendu à peine dissimulé.

-Hum ce que je voulais dire … tenta Hermione.

-Oui ? sourit Rogue.

-Roh, vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire Severus !

Severus éclata brusquement de rire sous les yeux étonnés d'Hermione. Quelques secondes plus tard il se reprit :

-Si vous savez si bien extirper des informations de lui, qu'attendez-vous ?

Hermione le foudroya du regard et quitta la pièce brusquement, claquant la porte derrière elle. Severus s'assit dans son canapé, un petit sourire sur le visage ; qu'il était amusant d'énerver Hermione. Il avait de rire rien qu'en repensant à sa tête quand elle avait compris le sous-entendu. Elle était tellement innocente par moments … Rogue secoua la tête et se leva pour aller se coucher. Que lui prenait-il de taquiner ainsi la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Il n'en savait rien, mais tant qu'il ne dérapait pas à nouveau, n'avait-il pas le droit d'entretenir des relations cordiales avec elle ? Si, bien sûr... dans une certaine limite. Fort de cette conclusion, Severus partit vers sa salle de bains pour se changer.

Mais quand il se coucha, son esprit vagabonda vers de nouvelles farces à faire à Hermione.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Le lendemain, Rogue et Hermione arrivèrent en même temps à l'infirmerie.

-Que s'est-il passé Severus ? Minerva n'a rien voulu me dire !

-C'est Weasley … Elle m'a parlé d'empoisonnement …

Hermione ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'infirmerie et se jeta presque au chevet de Ron, discutant à voix basse avec Harry et Ginny pendant que Rogue discutait avec le directeur, Slughorn et McGonagall. Hermione attrapa la fin de la conversation :

-... Ça semblait être un cadeau Horace.

-En fait, j'avais l'intention d'en faire cadeau à mon tour …

-Et à qui si je puis me permettre ?

-À toi, Dumbledore.

Rogue et Hermione se tendirent imperceptiblement. Lavande entra dans l'infirmerie et offrit une diversion inattendue, dont Rogue la remercia par pensée. Quand tout le monde eût quitté la pièce, Rogue fit un discret signe de tête à Hermione pour qu'elle le suive. Elle s'excusa et sortit dans le couloir peu éclairé ; un bras sortit de l'ombre pour la happer.

-Par Merlin Severus, j'ai failli avoir une attaque ! chuchota furieusement Hermione.

-Vous auriez bien voulu tenir compagnie à Weasley hein ? ricana Rogue.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et Rogue reprit :

-Drago ne vous avait pas parlé de cette bouteille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Aucune allusion !

-Il l'a peut-être donnée à Slughorn peu après que vous ayez commencé à l'approcher. suggéra Rogue.

-Et il n'y aurait pas pensé depuis ? Étrange.

-Il va falloir que vous ayez une petite discussion privée avec lui.

-Je viendrais ce soir vous faire mon rapport.

-Le nouveau mot de passe est « Gygès »

-Comme l'histoire de l'anneau de Gygès ?

-Hum oui, je ne savais pas que vous la connaissiez …

-Oh si, c'est …

-Ne devriez-vous pas aller vous préparer ?

-Oh hum oui … balbutia brusquement Hermione en rougissant

Hermione s'éloigna en direction des dortoirs tandis que Rogue s'amusait d'avoir vu le retour de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ; elle était si mature depuis quelques temps qu'il doutait de la voir s'enthousiasmer à nouveau ainsi. « Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, j'imagine » pensa-t-il en retournant à son bureau.

U-u-u-u-u-u-

Hermione murmura « Gygès » et se glissa dans les appartements de son collègue, qui étaient peu éclairés. Elle vit une masse inerte sur le canapé et s'approcha doucement ; Severus s'était endormi, un livre sur la poitrine, le visage un peu plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumée. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent en un sourire tendre et elle s'approcha de lui dans le but de lui enlever le livre ; à peine sa main eût elle effleuré la couverture qu'Hermione se retrouva plaquée contre son collègue, ses poignets enserrés par les mains de Severus dont les yeux noirs la transperçaient.

-Bonsoir Hermione. murmura-t-il d'une voix moins ferme que d'habitude.

-Hum, oui, bonsoir Severus …

Il la regarda encore quelques secondes puis la relâcha tandis qu'il s'asseyait.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Je sais, mais ça a pris plus de temps que prévu …

-Alors ?

-Alors, il s'en veut de ne pas m'en avoir parlé et il m'a promis de m'en dire un peu plus sur ce qu'il prépare bientôt.

Il y eut un léger silence puis Severus demanda d'une voix basse et glaciale :

-Tu t'es donnée à lui ?

-Pardon ?!

-Il n'y a qu'une chose qui aurait pu le faire changer d'avis … c'était de t'avoir toute entière …

Il se leva pour lui faire face, la mâchoire contractée :

-Tu t'es donnée à lui ?

Hermione soupira en notant que le tutoiement était de retour. Il devait être assez en colère …

-Severus, je …

-Non, ne dis rien, vous êtes toutes les mêmes ! J'espère que tu en as profité au moins ! Ça devait être grandiose, il devait y avoir des …

-Par Merlin Severus, arrêtes d'affabuler ainsi ! Je n'ai PAS couché avec Drago !

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux du professeur avant d'être balayée par la colère :

-Ah non ?! Étrange, je ne te crois pas !

-Tu as raison quand tu dis que c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il me fasse pleinement confiance … Mais il suffit juste qu'il croit que je suis prête à la faire. Ça fait toute la différence.

Rogue se rassit.

-Alors, nous avons un problème encore plus gros.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

-S'il n'a pas l'intention de conclure, c'est qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Une seconde s'écoula … Puis deux, et trois … Et Hermione éclata de rire.

-Allons, Severus, tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? Drago pense être amoureux d'Astoria. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi.

-Si, il l'est. Parce que la seule Astoria qu'il connaisse c'est toi !

-Mais je joue un double jeu ! Ce n'est pas réellement moi !

-Je l'espère … parce que sinon, nous aurions une tragique petite romance impossible sur les bras …

-Pour ce qui est de la romance impossible, je donne déjà, merci !

Rogue la regarda étrangement et Hermione prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Je devrais y aller, il est tard … Je viendrais dans la semaine pour vous faire le rapport de mon avancement avec Drago.

Rogue ne l'entendit même pas sortir, perdu dans ses réflexions. Non, elle n'était pas assez stupide pour être tombée amoureuse de Drago ? À moins qu'elle ne parle de quelqu'un d'autre. Une idée le traversa mais il s'empressa de la repousser. Il était impossible qu'elle l'aime _lui_. Oui, impossible … Mais vous savez ce que l'on dit : la vérité est comme le soleil ; elle fait tout voir et ne se laisse pas regarder.


	9. Chapter 9

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Merci pour les reviews et voici le chapitre de la semaine un peu en avance ; on approche de la fin et je serais curieuse de savoir comment vous l'imaginez ;) n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions ou à me faire des suggestions ! À la semaine prochaine !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent Hermione fit tout pour éviter le plus possible Severus – avec succès. Elle trouvait toujours un moyen d'échapper à leurs rendez-vous nocturnes en prétextant une grande fatigue, un besoin de discrétion et en faisant ses rapports par écrit. Et tout cela contrariait Severus plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ; il avait pris goût à la voir souvent et à la taquiner. S'il ne savait pas que c'était impossible, il aurait même dit qu'elle lui manquait …

Cependant, un événement les réunit à nouveau :

-Hermione, il faut que je vous parle, c'est urgent.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide et Severus jeta des sorts de protection.

-Drago a été attaqué par Potter aujourd'hui … Un sort de magie noire très puissant … Vous ne sauriez pas où il l'a trouvé ?...

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hermione pour trouver.

-Je le savais que ce foutu bouquin du Prince était néfaste !

-« Bouquin du Prince » …

-Un vieux livre de potions qui l'a aidé toute l'année. soupira-t-elle. Ce manuel regorge de sorts non répertoriés et donc potentiellement dangereux. J'ai commencé des recherches pour retrouver l'identité de son précédent possesseur mais …

-C'est moi.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre puis le regarda avec des yeux éberlués tandis que Severus souriait ironiquement.

-Je suis le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ; c'est mon ancien manuel de potions. J'en avais l'intuition quand j'ai soigné Drago.

-Alors c'est vous qui avez inventé tous ces sorts illégaux …

-Et de magie noire pour certains. J'étais … attiré par ce genre de magie plus jeune.

-J'aurais du me douter que c'était vous. Personne d'autre ne peut préparer une potion aussi parfaite.

Rogue sourit légèrement sous le compliment puis se reprit :

-Drago est assez affaibli et donc très vulnérable … Je pense que c'est le moment d'_attaquer_ …

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir assister à ça ?

-Oui. s'agaça Rogue pour la millième fois.

Hermione s'avança vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Et Hermione … N'ayez pas l'air d'en faire trop.

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et poussa la porte.

Elle s'avança sans bruit vers le lit où se reposait Drago ; elle l'embrassa sur le front et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Astoria … Astoria …

-Chut Drago, ne parles pas. murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux;

-J'ai … mal. déglutit-il en posant des yeux douloureux sur elle.

-Oh mon amour !

Elle prit un verre sur la table de chevet et le remplit de potion anti-douleur. Il le but à petites gorgées et parût presque instantanément soulagé.

-Mon pauvre chéri. se lamenta Astoria/Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Je n'en peux plus Astoria, je n'en peux plus … C'est trop dur …

Elle se contenta de l'observer attentivement.

-Astoria … chuchota-t-il. Ma mission … c'est d'éliminer Dumbledore.

Astoria/Hermione feignit la surprise et l'incrédulité.

-C'est impossible à réaliser Drago, Dumbledore est l'un des plus puissants sorciers de tous les temps.

-Je le sais … murmura le blond;

-Il n'y a pas quelqu'un d'autre qui pourr...

-NON ! Je veux dire : c'est ma tâche. Je ne laisserais personne me voler la gloire, surtout pas Rogue !

Astoria/Hermione garda le silence quelques secondes puis déclara :

-Je te soutiendrais toujours Drago … Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je sais … Je vais te dire ce à quoi nous travaillons depuis plusieurs mois ; tu te souviens de l'Armoire à disparaître l'année dernière ?

Astoria/Hermione hocha la tête.

-C'est elle que je cherche à réparer … Et j'ai presque fini.

-Mais c'est très volumineux … Où as-tu réussi à la cacher ?

-Dans un lieu sûr.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu ne sauras rien de plus ma belle ; je t'évite de porter un lourd fardeau.

-Oh mon amour ! s'exclama-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se penchant pour embrasser le Serpentard.

Rogue détourna brusquement son regard et partit ; depuis le début de cet entretien il avait l'impression que son coeur en lambeaux était à nouveau déchiré de part en part. Tous ces noms d'amour qu'elle lui donnait résonnaient dans sa tête tandis qu'il marchait vers son bureau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela, tout ce déferlement violent en lui …

Puis tout s'éclaircit : il voulait qu'elle l'appelle par ces noms ; il voulait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait ; il voulait la voir rire et rire avec elle ; il voulait qu'elle lui caresse les cheveux, qu'elle l'embrasse … Il voulait tant de choses que sa tête allait exploser !

… Se pourrait-il qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement :

-Severus, vous avez entendu ? C'est une Armoire à disparaître ! C'est ingénieux, très ingénieux ; je me demande où est sa jumelle !

-C'est une avancée spectaculaire. s'entendit-il dire.

-Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir où elle se trouve.

Elle s'assit joyeusement sur le canapé, au coin du feu et retrouva son apparence physique normale. Elle se réchauffa une minute devant le feu puis se tourna vers son collègue.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que si Drago échouait tu devrais t'en charger.

-Non, je ne te l'avais pas dit.

-Mais heureusement, nous n'en arriverons pas à de telles extrémités.

-Hermione … Albus est gravement malade. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois à vivre.

Hermione cligna des yeux puis fût prise de tremblements.

-Ce n'est pas possible …

Elle se leva soudain et s'écria :

-Alors tu vas vraiment le tuer !

-Hermione …

-Il te l'a demandé non ? Ce serait un coup de maître, le meilleur moyen pour que Voldemort te fasse pleinement confiance ! Mais comment peux-tu envisager de le tuer ?!

-C'est pour sauver Drago ; que son âme reste vierge …

-Et la tienne ?

-J'ai déjà tué beaucoup de monde Hermione. Un de plus ou de moins ne fera pas de différence …

-Non ! Nous allons trouver une solution !

-Il n'y en a pas !

-Il y en a toujours une !

-Par Merlin Hermione, pourquoi crois-tu toujours que tu peux sauver tout le monde ?! Pourquoi ne peux-tu accepter que des fois, les choses ne peuvent pas changer ?!

-Parce que je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour ceux que j'aime ! C'est dans ma nature Severus !

-Et je fais partie des gens que tu aimes ?

Elle rougit légèrement et détourna le regard quelques instants. Severus se rapprocha d'elle et prit son menton entre ses doigts.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Je suis attachée à toi …

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela te donnerait de savoir ?

Il l'embrassa doucement, longtemps. Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle lut dans son regard ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire : il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui … mais il s'était aussi attaché à elle.

Et c'était suffisant … pour l'instant.

-Toutes ces recherches tard dans la nuit … C'était pour trouver un remède à Dumbledore non ?

Il acquiesça, heureux qu'elle change de sujet.

-Oui … Mais je n'ai rien découvert de bon.

Elle s'approcha du petit tas de livres au pied du canapé, en prit un au hasard puis déclara :

-Alors je vais t'aider.

Elle lui pressa la main et lui sourit :

-Ensemble nous y arriverons … Nous y arriverons.

Et Severus ne désirait rien d'autre que de la croire.


	10. Chapter 10

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai été très heureuse de constater que vous appréciez la manière dont se déroule l'histoire d'amour d'Hermione et Severus ! Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier la semaine prochaine je posterai le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si je pense qu'il soulèvera des questions (on verra bien ^^). Bonne lecture !

Réponse à la review guest :

666 : Salut, encore merci pour ta review ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

U-u-u-u-u-u

Hermione entra dans les appartements de Severus, trouvant ce dernier en train de corriger ses copies. Elle s'assit face à lui, le regardant en souriant. Il releva la tête, soupira puis remisa son paquet de copies à plus tard.

-Vas-y, racontes moi ce que tu brûles d'envie de me dire …

-Tu te souviens de « l'horrible punition » que tu as donnée à Harry parce qu'il avait attaqué Drago ?

-Hum oui … répondit Rogue, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-En fait, je crois qu'il faudrait te remercier grâce à toi, Ginny et Harry se sont enfin déclarés leurs sentiments !

-Expliques moi ce que je viens faire la dedans …

-Tu as donné des retenues à Harry le samedi matin donc il n'a pas pu jouer le dernier match de quidditch Ginny l'a remplacé et quand il a passé le portrait après que Gryffondor ait gagné, Ginny s'est jetée dans ses bras et ils se sont embrassés ! C'était tellement ...

-Écœurant ?

-Romantique ! Et Ron le prend plutôt bien. Tu es un sacré marieur en fait ! rit Hermione.

-Ah, ne me fais pas porter le chapeau de cette tragédie … marmonna Severus, cachant son sourire.

-Quand ils se rendront compte que c'est grâce à toi qu'ils sont ensemble, ils donneront ton nom à leur deuxième fils. Oui, parce que l'aîné s'appellera James Sirius Potter.

-Et leur deuxième Severus ?!

-Non, il y aura un prénom devant. Peut-être … Remus ? Oh oui, j'imagine bien : Remus Severus Potter ! Ma-gni-fi-que !

Elle rit et il esquissa un sourire.

-J'ai hâte de voir leurs enfants. déclara-t-elle rêveusement.

-Et les tiens ?

Hermione aurait aimé qu'il dise « les nôtres » mais elle savait que c'était impossible pour l'instant … et que cela le serait peut-être toujours.

-Et bien, j'aimerais qu'au moins l'un d'eux aura mon goût des études. Après tout dépend du père. répondit-elle calmement.

-Je ne pourrais pas être père. Ce n'est pas pour moi, je n'ai aucune patience avec les gamins.

-Ça s'apprend Severus.

-Quand bien même, il faudrait être folle pour vouloir de moi comme compagnon et m'envisager comme père. plaisanta-t-il.

Il remarqua l'air pincé d'Hermione.

-Excuses-moi d'avoir engagé cette conversation, murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter …

-Non, c'est bon. l'interrompit-elle.

-Si j'avais un retourneur de temps …

-Dommage que j'aie rendu le mien à la fin de ma troisième année ... Il a été très utile.

-À quoi à part suivre je ne sais plus combien de cours en même temps ?

-Et bien, à sauver Sirius !

Rogue ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

-Severus, tu gobes les mouches. s'amusa Hermione.

-Alors, c'était vraiment VOUS ?!

-Je pensais que tu le savais … Harry et moi, on a remonté le temps, sauvé Buck puis Sirius et ils se sont enfuis ensemble.

-Alors je ne me trompais pas ! s'exclama Severus d'un ton triomphant. Potter était bel et bien mêlé à cette histoire !

-Et oui … Oh tiens, c'est aussi le jour où j'ai mis un beau coup de poing à Drago !

-C'est vrai ?

-Si je te le dis ! Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne soit pas venu t'en parler …

Ils continuèrent à parler un peu puis Hermione s'exclama :

-Par Merlin, il est déjà si tard ! Il faut que je file, j'ai dit à Ron et Harry que j'étais à la bibliothèque !

Elle l'embrassa furtivement puis ouvrit la porte … pour se trouver face au professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Albus. sourit-elle.

-Bonjour Hermione. Vous travailliez encore ?

-Que voulez-vous, le travail est le travail ... À demain Severus, au revoir Albus !

Et elle disparut, laissant le directeur passablement amusé.

-On dirait que tes relations avec Hermione se sont améliorées Severus …

Le regard de Dumbledore pétillait de malice Severus rougit très légèrement et Dumbledore s'exclama :

-Severus, je ne t'avais jamais vu rougir !

Il redevint sérieux.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Mon cœur appartient à Lily.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas aimer Hermione.

-Je n'en sais rien Albus, soupira Severus. Je n'en sais vraiment rien.

-Ce n'est pas de cela dont je venais te parler en premier lieu avez-vous plus d'indices sur ce que prépare Drago ?

-Nous le saurons quand il se décidera à passer à l'action.

-Bien …

Dumbledore se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il lança :

-Aimer Hermione n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse Severus. C'est être simplement humain.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

C'était un soir de juin. Un soir comme les autres où Severus attendait Hermione. Quand elle entra, essoufflée d'avoir couru, son expression fit craindre le pire à Severus – à raison.

-C'est ce soir ! Drago vient de me le dire !

-Et Dumbledore et Potter viennent de partir …

-Drago va aller attendre Albus dans une des tours je pense, pour ne pas se mêler aux Mangemorts qui vont arriver.

-Bien, allons-y !

Il fit un pas vers Hermione qui se tenait près de la porte mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Non !

-Hermione, le plan …

-Je me fiche du plan ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ÇA !

-Nous n'avons pas trouvé de solution miracle malgré toutes nos recherches ! Il FAUT que j'y aille !

-NON ! Non, Severus, restes ici. Restes ici … pour moi.

Severus la regarda, bouche bée, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-C'est du chantage ! Hermione, toi mieux que personne peut comprendre les enjeux de …

-Il n'est pas question de la guerre ici ! Il est question de toi et moi !

-Hermione, tu fais partie de l'Ordre, tu _sais_ qu'il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments quand on a une mission !

-Et bien ça va devoir changer !

Elle s'approcha un peu de lui de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Parce que si tu passes cette porte, si tu tues Albus, c'est _toi_ qui sera tué avant la fin de la guerre, par l'un des deux camps.

Severus baissa son regard un instant – un instant suffisant à Hermione pour comprendre.

-Et tu le sais en plus ! s'écria-t-elle, folle de rage.

-On ne peut pas être un espion et vivre. Pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'obliges à te sacrifier ?!

-J'ai fait une promesse ! Je me suis fait la promesse de protéger Potter et de tout faire pour aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Quand Dumbledore sera mort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me nommera directeur de Poudlard et je pourrai sûrement éviter un massacre de Nés-Moldus !

Hermione le dévisagea quelques secondes.

-Tu as fait cette promesse pour Lily. Tu l'aimes, évidemment que tu l'aimes … plus que moi. murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste et résignée.

-Hermione, tu dois comprendre …

Ils entendirent des détonations au loin.

-On a plus le temps Severus ! Fais ton choix !

Il la regarda quelques secondes et déclara :

-Je suis désolé Hermione.

Il la stupéfixa avant qu'elle ait pu réagir à ses paroles. Il l'allongea correctement sur le sol et glissa un coussin sous sa tête.

-Je suis vraiment désolé ma chérie, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front. Mais c'est le seul moyen.

Il se releva, passa la porte sans un regard en arrière et s'engagea dans les couloirs qui le mèneraient vers les détonations, vers Drago … Et vers son destin.


	11. Chapter 11

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voilà je poste le dernier chapitre, puis l'épilogue et ce sera fini. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! On se retrouve juste après pour l'épilogue !

Réponse à la review :

Rose : Oui je sais, vraiment cruelle de couper la ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Severus avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Potter arrive ici, devant lui, sain et sauf, plein de haine envers lui mais _vivant_. Severus se disait qu'il aurait dû admirer la preuve de sa plus belle réussite en tant qu'espion, se réjouir que Potter soit devant lui. Mais non, il fixait Hermione Granger.

Il était monté dans la tour d'astronomie, avait écarté Drago, tué Dumbledore et s'était enfui comme le lâche qu'il était sensé être. Il était retourné auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'était vu nommé directeur. Mais pendant toute l'année passée, il n'avait cessé de penser à Hermione comment se débrouillait-elle ? Bien à n'en pas douter, mais où était-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle pensait un peu à lui ? Et était-elle en sécurité, _vraiment_ en sécurité ?

Elle tourna enfin ses yeux vers lui et il sut bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais elle avait changé, avait mûri et n'allait pas se jeter dans ses bras comme elle l'aurait fait auparavant. Elle était fière d'être aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et l'ombre d'un sourire semblait lui dire « tu vois que j'y suis arrivée ». Et cet idiot de Potter qui continuait son émouvant petit discours …

Il en eut assez et leva sa baguette il aurait aimé le manquer mais c'était trop tard : il avait vu le geste d'Hermione pour se précipiter au secours de Potter. Pour le défendre contre _lui_ … Heureusement Minerva était intervenue. Douce Minerva …

Avant de s'enfuir encore une fois, il fixa cette image dans sa tête pour s'en souvenir toujours : Hermione était entourée des gens qui l'aimaient sa place était auprès des Weasley, de Lupin, de Tonks et de Potter. Elle n'était pas un morceau rapporté, elle avait toujours été du côté de la lumière … Au contraire de lui.

Mais il n'était pas temps de se lamenter son rôle dans cette guerre n'était pas terminé. Il s'envola donc, laissant une traînée noire derrière lui, et le cri de Minerva « LÂCHE ! »

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-

Tout se passait si vite dans ce putain de château ! Il fallait qu'il trouve Astoria mmh Hermione mmh Granger. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il savait, il fallait qu'il lui dise toutes ces choses …

-Granger ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit de morceaux de mur qui tombaient.

Elle se retourna et il se précipita sur elle, l'agrippant par le bras pour la retenir.

-Drago, je n'ai pas le temps la !

-Je sais ce que tu as fait avec Severus !

Elle le regarda, légèrement plus calme que quelques secondes auparavant.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Je voulais juste que tu saches … Si j'avais su que c'était toi, que c'était Astoria, au Manoir cette nuit la … Je t'aurais sauvée.

Elle demeura bouché bée quelques instants et il reprit :

-Il faut que tu trouves Severus. Il n'écoutera personne d'autre que toi. Essaies de le trouver avant … Avant.

Elle hocha la tête et disparut de son champs de vision, vers la cour.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Hermione sentait l'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines suite à sa conversation avec Drago. Oui, elle devait l'empêcher de faire une erreur qui le conduirait à sa mort … Pourvu qu'elle arrive à temps !

Quand ils furent entrés furtivement dans la Cabane Hurlante, Hermione s'appliqua à entendre chaque son provenant de l'autre côté de la cloison, bien que la voix de Voldemort lui donne la nausée.

-... Maître, leur résistance s'effondre …

-... Et cela se produit sans ton aide. répondit Voldemort. Si habile que tu sois, Severus, je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer grand chose, maintenant. Nous somme presque au but … presque.

-Laissez moi retrouver ce garçon. Laissez moi vous livrer Potter. Je sais que je peux le capturer, Maître. S'il vous plaît.

Il y eût un petit silence puis Voldemort répondit :

-J'ai un problème Severus.

-Maître ?

Voldemort leva la Baguette de Sureau.

-Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas avec moi, Severus ?

Il y eût à nouveau un silence et Hermione sentit la tension monter.

-M...Maître ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous … Vous avez accompli avec cette baguette de véritables prouesses magiques.

-Non, j'ai accompli ma magie habituelle. Il est vrai que je suis extraordinaire, mais cette baguette ne l'est … pas. Elle n'a pas produit les merveilles qu'elle promettait. Je n'ai remarqué aucune différence entre cette baguette et celle que je me suis procurée chez Ollivander il y a bien des années.

Hermione ne pouvait plus écouter. Elle savait ce qui allait se produire si elle ne faisait rien. « Réfléchis, réfléchis … L'homme que tu aimes est à la merci de Voldemort, c'est pas le moment de craquer ! » Elle rassembla ses forces et dirigea tout son esprit vers celui de Severus. Il lui fallait établir une connexion sans que Voldemort s'en aperçoive …

« Je t'ai ! Severus, tu dois partir d'ici ! »

« Hermione ... »

Hermione sentait dans sa voix qu'il était tendu.

« Severus, transplanes »

« Je ne peux pas »

« PAR MERLIN SEVERUS, TRANSPLANES MAINTENANT ! »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas ! Il a mis un sort anti-transplanage ! »

« Je vais trouver une autre solution, tiens le occupé encore quelques minutes »

« Facile à d... »

Un bruit interrompit Hermione. On aurait dit un hurlement. Quelques instants plus tard, elle comprit.

C'était Severus.

Elle se précipita à la suite d'Harry, cherchant Severus du regard dans la pièce. Quand elle le vit, elle se précipita vers lui pour essayer d'enrayer l'hémorragie. Il y avait du sang, trop de sang …

-Mes souvenirs … murmura Severus d'une voix gutturale.

Hermione attrapa vite une fiole qu'elle mit dans les mains d'Harry.

-Sauves … Drago …

Hermione hocha précipitamment la tête, en essayent tous les sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait. Les larmes commençaient à couler tandis qu'elle s'excrimait en de vains efforts.

-Regardez … moi. murmura Rogue à Harry.

Et il ouvrit son esprit à Hermione, lui faisant apercevoir une lettre posée sur une table. Entrecoupé de son visage mêlé à Lily et à Dumbledore.

Puis la connexion disparut et Hermione sut qu'elle était seule.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Il fallait qu'il sorte … Il fallait qu'il s'enfuit, pendant qu'il était encore temps. Il dévalait les marches qui menaient vers la cour jonchée de décombres quand une voix claire s'éleva près de lui.

-Drago, n'y vas pas.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il savait bien qui c'était.

-Si tu aimais Astoria … Tu dois vouloir un monde meilleur … pour elle.

-Et si je ne l'aimais pas ?

-Bats toi pour toi. Pour le monde dans lequel tu désires vivre.

Il se retourna pour la contempler, ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, ses cheveux mal coiffés, du sang partout sur elle.

-Et si je fais encore le mauvais choix ?

Hermione s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

_-Je te soutiendrais toujours Drago_ …

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

-C'était plus crédible dans la bouche d'Astoria.

-Je suis toujours chargée de ta sécurité.

Elle essaya de sourire mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne voyait que la douleur dans ses yeux …

Il furent les premiers à les _entendre_ … et à les _voir_.

Drago et Hermione furent bientôt entourés de tous les rescapés, se fondant dans la masse.

-Qui est-ce ? s'étrangla Ginny. Neville, qui est-ce dans les bras d'Hagrid.

-Harry Potter … est moooooooooort. hurla Voldemort.

Un poids descendit dans l'estomac d'Hermione. Pas lui, non pas lui …

-Dorénavant, vous placerez votre confiance … en moi. continuait Voldemort.

-Drago. murmura Lucius.

-Drago, viens. sourit sa mère en tendant la main vers lui.

Hermione ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer.

-Non mère, ce n'est pas la vie que je désire.

Cette simple phrase resta en suspens dans les airs quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ricane.

-Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard Drago. répondit Voldemort, d'une voix doucereuse.

Neville s'avança en boîtant.

-Et bien, je dois dire que je m'attendais à mieux. déclara Voldemort d'une voix suffisante.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent.

-Et on peut savoir qui vous êtes, jeune homme ?

-Neville Londubat.

Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange redoubla.

-Et bien Neville, on doit pouv...

-J'aimerais dire quelque chose !

-Et bien, Neville, nous t'écoutons. répondit Voldemort, qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Ça change rien qu'Harry soit mort.

-Renonces Neville ! cria Seamus.

-Des gens meurent tous les jours ! Des amis … De la famille … Mais ils sont toujours la, dans nos cœurs ! Comme Remus … Tonks … Fred … Tous. Il ne sont pas morts en vain !

Il se tourna vers Voldemort :

-Mais vous oui !

Le ricanement du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui répondit.

-Parce que vous vous trompez ! Le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous ! Pour nous tous ! Ce n'est pas fini ! hurla Neville en tirant l'épée de Gryffondor du Choixpeau.

Et Harry sauta des bras d'Hagrid.

Hermione hurla de soulagement, pleurant et riant à la fois, se laissant entraîner à l'intérieur par Drago. Elle allait se battre, se battre jusqu'au bout, mais ils gagneraient cette guerre. Elle gagnerait la guerre … pour Severus.

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

Hermione se dirigea comme une automate vers l'ancien bureau de Severus, gardé intact. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, se demandant si elle devait entrer. Elle ne connaissait même pas le mot de passe …

-Hum … Serpentard ?

La porte ne bougea pas.

-Oui, trop simple. Dumbledore ? Harry ? Potter ? Phénix ? Lily ? Hermione ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Oui, c'était logique. marmonna Hermione.

Tout était comme dans son souvenir le bureau ordonné, le canapé près du feu avec une pile de livres à lire aux pieds. Son odeur flottait encore dans l'air …

Hermione s'assit à sa place habituelle et regarda fixement la place vide de Severus. Vide pour toujours …

Elle prit le premier livre de la pile et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur un papier, plié entre la page 394 et 395. L'allusion lui noua la gorge et elle commença à lire la lettre, les mains tremblantes :

« Hermione,

Pardonnes moi de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu mérites. Tu es arrivée trop tard il était déjà trop tard pour me sauver. C'était écrit, nous n'y pouvons rien, ni toi, ni moi. Je te remercie d'avoir essayé et d'avoir apporté la joie dans ma vie elle est plus supportable maintenant. Je vais mourir, Hermione, et je regrette tellement de choses … Ne fais pas comme moi : ne te morfonds pas sur un amour impossible. Aimes un homme, et aies des enfants. Je suis désolé de ne pas réussir à coucher mes sentiments pour toi sur ce papier. Les mots enracinés dans mon cœur y resteront à jamais.

Severus »

Un hurlement s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione. Les larmes dévalaient, sans qu'on puisse les arrêter. Severus était mort, vraiment mort … Et dorénavant elle devrait vivre sans lui. Et tandis qu'elle pleurait, seule, elle espérait que Severus était quelque part, et qu'où qu'il soit, il y soit bien.


	12. Epilogue

Bon, ça y est, c'est la fin. Merci à 3lys3, BrunasseLucile, Eileen1976, Jenifael09, Laorah, Luxan, Mathilde-Alice, Melissa-Lena, Missindo, PaleRealm, S2aa, Wonderfolle, anaya tarek, .5, bibimauri, darkpicots, kimpa2007, lovinghumanity5, manoa-bella, mel-Chikiru, oscarangel, rejane73, stellaHS, diaspro, Yuuki9, Eileen Hermione Snape, Mariefan85, Rose, Ste7851, NJ20, 666, elyon, beatrice, Phaidora, MissJackson, Loutre et Frog38 d'avoir pris le temps de me lire j'ai adoré répondre à vos reviews et partager cette fanfic avec vous a été vraiment génial.

Spécial dédicace pour Merry, qui m'a soutenue à chaque lettre je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.

Allez, on se retrouvera peut-être sur une autre fic ;) en attendant, que Merlin soit avec vous !

U-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

-Maman, on va être en retard !

-J'arrive Scorpius.

Elle refit encore une fois son chignon puis le trouvant parfait, se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle longea les murs du couloir principal, où tous ses meilleurs souvenirs étaient accrochés. Elle s'arrêta devant chaque photo quelques instants. Il y avait Ron, Harry et elle, au mariage de Ron. Une photo de son mariage à elle. Ginny et Harry avec James et Teddy, soufflant un gâteau d'anniversaire. Et bien sûr, ses deux petits anges : Scorpius, l'aîné, le portrait craché de son père et Remus, son propre reflet masculin.

-Hermione, ce ne serait pas poli d'arriver en retard à la cérémonie.

-Je sais Drago.

Il lui embrassa tendrement le front et ils rejoignirent leurs enfants. Ils transplanèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard, où une foule commençait à se former. Des chaises avaient été disposées près du lac, face à une estrade où Harry Potter et le Ministre de la Magie devraient prononcer un discours.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Harry monta vite sur scène et commença son discours – qu'Hermione n'écouta pas. Elle pensait aux années passées.

Les deux années après la fin de la guerre, elle avait erré, perdue dans sa douleur personne ne comprenait, car ceux qui étaient au courant de sa mission avec Severus étaient morts. Harry et Ron tentaient de la réconforter mais n'y parvenaient pas. Pour eux, la vie continuait.

C'était Drago qui l'avait trouvée en pleine nuit, un 2 mai semblable à aujourd'hui, devant la tombe de Severus. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait laissé pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ensuite … et bien, leur histoire avait suivie le cours logique des choses.

Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde applaudissait et applaudit donc par mécanisme. La cérémonie avait été courte, ce dont Hermione se réjouissait. Main dans la main avec Drago, ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière de guerre. Hermione vit un attroupement de rouquins (et non-rouquins) devant la tombe de Fred Weasley Harry et Teddy étaient devant celle de Remus et Tonks et beaucoup étaient rassemblés devant celle de Dumbledore.

Elle remonta encore un peu les allées et s'arrêta devant une stèle blanche, simple et élégante. Elle se retourna pour voir où étaient les enfants ils jouaient aux abords du lac. Elle se concentra sur la tombe et y déposa le bouquet prévu à cet effet. Son regard se posa sur l'épitaphe qu'elle avait absolument voulu écrire. Cette phrase qui suggérait les sentiments refoulés qu'il avait eu pour elle.

Pour des étrangers, cette phrase sur cette tombe n'avait aucun sens. Un sentiment d'harmonie l'envahit à nouveau quand elle relut pour la millime fois :

« Severus Tobias Rogue

9 janvier 1960- 2 mai 1998

« La vérité est comme le soleil elle fait tout voir et ne se laisse pas regarder » Victor Hugo »


End file.
